August's Dirty Book
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma is rather curious why August keeps calling her his muse. She finds that he's been writing a 'fictional' lesbian romance about a small town sheriff and mayor with graphic sex scenes. Light M rating.


August had called Emma his muse about nine times… and that was when she decided it was nine times too many. She wanted to know _why_ she was his muse… so… While he was hanging out with Marco one morning, she went to the B&B and went to his room… She knew she technically was breaking and entering, but she just had to know.

She went over to the desk and found a full-fledged manuscript lying on top with a post it on it, 'I was wondering how long it would take you… This is why you're my muse. Go ahead. Give it a read.'

She smirked as she brought it with her back to the station. She plopped down and turned on the lamp for extra lighting as she flipped open the cover page.

_They never intended for anyone to know… Hell, they never intended for it to happen in the first place. But it did. There was no stepping back onto the cliff after taking the step to fall. The only direction they were headed was down. And they both welcomed it._

_The Sheriff couldn't help the attraction she felt for the Mayor. She didn't welcome it. It took her forever to acknowledge it… but she did eventually. She let herself knowingly go into it because even though the Mayor was a bitch and a pain in everyone's asses and quite possibly the most evil person she'd come in contact with in the small town… She was everything Anna desired._

_Rebecca was dark and intense. She was mysterious. She was… quite frankly she was sexy as hell. And she had these eyes. These eyes that showed her darkness. They showed her true feelings, but she'd scared people from looking at her. Anna wasn't afraid to look into the eye of Medusa. She wasn't afraid of the consequences… she welcomed them._

_The first time it happened was in Rebecca's office. They were fighting about yet another law that the mayor wanted to instate that Anna refused to enforce. The argument quickly turned passionate and before Rebecca could control herself she'd slapped Anna hard across the face._

_And then before Anna could control _herself_ she was pushing Rebecca against her desk and pushing her skirt up. She'd removed Rebecca's stockings quickly and took no time with her underwear. Anna's fingers slid into Rebecca's warm, wet center. She stared straight into those eyes… Those eyes that everyone was so scared of… And she stepped off the ledge then and there._

_She moved her fingers in and out at an increasing pace, receiving increasing moans from the mayor, which in turn, only spurred her on. She bit on the mayor's pulse point with a particularly forceful thrust in and immediately felt her tightening around her fingers—_

"Holy fucking shit!" Emma threw the manuscript down. "The dude writes lesbian porn…" She knit her brows, "The dude's writing lesbian porn about a sheriff and a mayor—Mother fucker!" She threw herself back in her chair, "I am _NOT_ his muse!..." She thought to herself after she said that aloud, "Can I refuse to be his muse?"

She rummaged around a bit longer, not exactly knowing what to do about the situation at hand, "Regina is going to kill me dead… Might as well read some lesbian porn before I die." She shrugged and dove back into the story.

She'd never really been that into reading, but she couldn't tear from this story… and not just because the sex got her rocks off because it was so obviously supposed to be her and Regina, but she found that she truly enjoyed the romance of the story… August had clearly been studying them. He'd noted their small interactions and written thoughts that she'd literally thought. She almost wondered if he had full access to inside her head at one point…

The romance was everything that she'd wanted with Regina and more. It was one o' clock in the morning before she'd been interrupted… She'd forgotten to eat. FORGOTTEN TO EAT! She never forgot food…. She never forgot about sex either, but when the distinct sounds of the mayor's heel clicks and the other distinct sound of the mayor's 'I'm frustrated with you' sigh floated to her ears, she realized just how long she'd been in the office.

"Is it really one?" She asked as she looked at the clock on her desk.

Regina raised a brow, "What have you been so occupied with that you can't even be bothered to pick up your phone and call you lover?"

Emma pursed her lips to the side and stared at the manuscript in her hands, "I'm not sure you're ready…" She bit her lip, "I don't really want you to go on a murderous rampage…"

"Oh relax dear, I won't…" Regina eyed the bundle of papers in Emma's lap as she walked around, "Now tell me… what is going on here? What are you reading?"

"Well… you know how August had been calling me his muse lately… and how you're uber jealous?"

"I don't remember the 'uber jealous' part…" Regina gave Emma a look as she sat in her lover's lap.

"Well, you are…" Emma grinned back at her, "But there's no reason to be jealous… he's kind of got two muses… one of them is you…"

The mayor knit her brows and opened the manuscript to the middle and began reading. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets as the conversation between the mayor and the sheriff quickly escalated into one of the most acrobatic of sex scenes.

"This is supposed to be you and me?" Regina asked.

"Regina… It's a Sheriff named Anna and a Mayor named Rebecca that live in a small town and fall in love with each other… after they fall in lust with each other… Does that sound familiar to you?"

"The lust part, yes… I don't recall 'love' ever happening…" She didn't look at the blonde as she spoke.

Emma stared at the side of her face then down at the hand that held the pages open. She leaned forward a little bit and traced Regina's digits, "Just because we're both too insanely damaged to say it doesn't mean it's not how we feel…" When Regina didn't do anything in reaction, Emma looked at her, "Right?"

Regina took in a breath, "Yes." It was barely audible as she looked at Emma.

"'Cause I mean… I know how I feel… and it ain't lust anymore… there's a lot more… it's that… It's that for me at least."

"It's that for me too." Regina nodded as she leaned in and kissed her, "So this is about less damaged versions of us then." She joked as she pulled away.

Emma grinned, "Yeah I guess so." She looked up to see Regina rereading the passage she had just finished, "You wanna try it?" When the brunette whipped her head to the blonde, she nodded to the manuscript, "You wanna try it?"

Regina bit her lip, "Is this the only one in here that I would?" Emma grinned wickedly as she shook her head, "Good… how long do we get to keep this?"

"I don't know… August never said… I stole it from his room, but this," She reached for the post-it that had August's note scrawled on it and showed it to her, "Was on top…"

Regina smirked, "Well.." She bit her lips together, "I suppose we'll keep this for a bit… until we've gone through and found all of Mr. Booth's… rather creative scenes and reenacted them ourselves?"

"Sounds like the best fucking plan ever." She laughed at herself as she ran her hands down Regina's back and squeezed her ass, "Get it? Bes _fucking_ plan ever?"

"Yes Dear… I got it… You are so punny." She said sarcastically as she stood up and reached for Emma's hands, "Come on, let's go home… If Henry wakes and finds me gone…"

"I know, I know." Emma nodded as she shrugged her jacket on at the door before taking their new 'idea for sex' book from the brunette and laced their fingers together. "I want this." Emma squeezed her fingers.

"You want what?" Regina glanced at her as they walked the vacant halls.

"I want to be with you in the light of day. I want Henry to know. I want the town to know… I have to wonder if August is trying to tell us something…" Emma said as she got in the passenger side of Regina's car.

"Like what?" Regina asked, not sure where she was going with it.

"Like if we're really as good at hiding how we feel about each other as we think or if the entire town knows and we're the only ones oblivious…"

Regina stared at her, "Don't be ridiculous. Of course they don't know." She thought for a moment, "Do they?"

"August wrote a novel about us… a graphic, sexy novel, but a romance and an entire novel nonetheless." Emma gave Regina a look.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma walked into the diner one full week later. She threw the manuscript in front of August and sat down across from him.

"Emma." He grinned, "What a lovely surprise… I haven't seen you much lately… How has my muse been?"

"Fucked." Emma stated then leaned in and winked, "Literally…" She shook her head, "You can really write quite the little scene…" She raised a brow, "I mean.. after I showed it to Rebecca…" She leaned in more and waited for him to realize she used a character name.

"You mean Regina…" He responded quickly.

"Do I? I mean… does it matter? They're one in the same, are they not, August?"

August smirked and shoved the manuscript back over to her, "You and Regina can keep it… if you want.."

"Tell me something…" August gestured for her to expand so he could in fact tell her something, "Were you trying to subtly tell me something without actually having to tell me something?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Emma grinned, "Well… we took the hint loud and clear." She looked up as the door chimed and saw Regina walk in, "So if you excuse me… I'm gonna go fire up the gossip mill." She gave him a wink as he followed her form.

"Hey Babe!" Emma grinned as she grabbed Regina and kissed the crap out of her.

The diner's happy buzz stopped for a split second as everyone turned and looked then continued about their business. When Emma pulled away and the only person that gave them a hard time via wolf whistle was the waitress who already knew and had been trying to get her to get Regina to let them actually be a couple, she grinned at Regina and kissed her once more.

"See babe… they already knew… And now thanks to August's dirty book, we know that they know, you know?"

Regina nodded along, "Yes, all thanks to Mr. Booth's dirty book…"


End file.
